Naughty Professors
by TheSuperBuffMarsAngelMortal
Summary: Broom Closets aren't only used by Students ;) (A smutty/fluffy Dramione One-Shot)


_**Just a Smutty Dramione One-Shot. XD**_

**Naughty Professors.**

_**by TheSuperBuffMarsAngelMortal**_

Hermione was making her way to Charms Class when two strong arms gripped her waist from behind and pulled her into a broom closet.

"Wha-" Hermione found her voice being silenced, she tried to scream but nothing came out.

Suddenly she felt to strong hands grip her hips once again and push her forward, pressing her against the cold stonewall, her jacket disappearing as well, leaving her in just her casual uniform. One hand moved up to her neck and brushed her hair away from it, a pair of lips soon found their way to her neck and started to nibble and suck.

She felt her knees start to wobble as she heard that familiar, deep sexy growl, "What's wrong Granger? Afraid you'll be late to class?"

"mmm… I-I-"

"I-I-I" He mocked before lightly nibbling on her earlobe, "Do you want to go to class or do you want to..." He finished by slipping his hand under her skirt and skimming his talented fingers across her lace panties that happened to be drenched in anticipation. Hermione let out a shaky, breathy moan. "Mmm, so wet. You're a dirty little slut, aren't you?"

"I'm not a slut!" She snapped at him.

Draco instantly regretted the words as they left his mouth, he knew she hated being called that. "No, I know." He hushed as he started to trail kisses down her neck, "Sluts sleep around but you. You belong to one person and one person only," He said as his fingers traced circles across her heat as his other hand slipped up her shirt, "Who do you belong to Granger?" He growled.

Hermione moaned a little louder as his hand slipped up and cupped her sensitive, aroused breasts, "Tell me. Who do you belong to Granger?" He growled once again. Hermione's knees shook as she felt herself lean into him, her head rolling back against his shoulder as his talented hands continued their assaults. Her lips quivering as she tried to stutter out an answer but failed as another moan escaped her.

He swiftly spun her around so that she was facing him. His hand still up her skirt as his other slipped out from under her shirt and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he leaned closer and whispered, "Who do you belong to…" His hot breathe sending tingles from her head to her toe, "… Hermione? Tell me who you belong to?"

She looked up at his crystal eyes and his tossled blonde hair, his loose tie and untucked shirt, "You. I belong to you… and only you." She said before leaning closer and capturing his lips with hers, slightly nibbling on his bottom lip.

Draco grinned against their kiss and dipped his fingers inside her drenched panties and thrusted three fingers into her waiting folds causing Hermione to immediately break from the kiss and shove her head into his neck as she moaned in immense pleasure. Draco took this moment to undo her shirt and push it off her shoulders and onto the ground as his fingers pumped faster and faster into her.

"Oh God Drake! I need you, I need you now!" She begged between moans.

Draco grinned and quickly undid his pants, pushing them down to his knees before yanking Hermione's panties to her ankles, letting her step out of them before practically jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Letting out a loud breathy moan as she thrusted down on him, Draco releasing a low growl as she did so. Draco quickly started pounding into her, pressing her against the wall even more as her nails racked down his shirt covered chest. His pace sped up when she almost screamed, "I'M CLOSE!"

"Oh Fuck Hermione!"

"Draco!"

"Hermione!"

They screamed as their releases exploded simultaneously. Both had loose grins on their face as they panted in recovery before Draco gently placed Hermione down on shaky legs.

"How was that for a surprise, _Professor_ _Malfoy_?" Draco asked with a grin as he zipped up his pants.

"Not bad, _Professor Malfoy?_" Hermione answered with a wink as she pulled on her panties.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair before kneeling down and pulling her close to him before he started to place small kisses on the unnoticeable bump that wasn't showing (even though Draco liked to think it was) Hermione slipped her shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned as she watched her husband of 2½ years kiss her _flat _stomach.

"It's a peanut, not even a peanut, it's a peck of dust."

"I don't care, we made it, it's_ our_ speck of dust." He said as he looked up and grinned at her.

As he stood up he did her shirt up before giving her a quick kiss, "So when are we telling the others?"

"I was thinking on Friday, we're going to Hogsmead for dinner according to Ginny." She said with a small smile.

Draco just smiled back at her before sighing, "We have to go teach."

"I've got 3rd years now, who have you got?" She asked with a sigh.

"1st years. Ugh!"

"Hey, don't complain," She shoved his arm playfully before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, "that'll be our kid one day."

Draco's irritated attitude quickly turned into a bright smile. "I love you."

"I know." She said with a grin as she gave him a quick kiss before stepping back and opening the door and sticking her head out to see if anyone was around, "All clear." She said as she stepped out into the hall, Draco just behind her.

"Good luck with your 1st years." She said before turning around to head off to class, "I'll see you-"

"What happened to your heels?!"

Hermione stopped and turned around, "Draco, I'm probably not going to be wearing heels for at least the next 8-9 months, especially if my feet already hurt and it's only been 7weeks."

Draco grinned at her before shrugging, "Okay. Good luck with the 3rd years." He said before heading to his own class.

Hermione let out a small, happy sigh before hurrying to her class that started 10 minutes ago.

"Sorry I'm late class. Ok, so today we're going to be learning about-"

"Uhh, professor? Not to be rude or anything but… what's up with your hair? It looks like you've been leaning against a wall for three hours."

Hermione slightly blushed and ran her hand through hair as she tried to tidy it, "Uhh…I… _tripped_."

**_did you like it? Please Review!_**


End file.
